universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 15
Calamity Trigger 15: Toy Freed Time is the Fourteen sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (The Doll Cursed) *Tower of Time *The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options ''Roster'' 'Main' * Avatar (Action Figure) * Link * Aerrow * Bloom * Arata K+F * George Anarchy * Stocking the 2nd * Bruce BlazeStar II * Jimmy Flame * Mao Mao * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Raven * Harley Quinn * Chiro * Issei Hyoudou * Takashi Komuro * Star Butterfly * Makoto Neagi * Yusaku Fujiki * Ruby Rose * Nero * Jake Long * Juniper Lee * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * Hiro Hamada II * Thumper Star * Highway Star * Bradley Slaughter * Renji Star * Haruka Star * Captain Marvel * Travis Touchdown * Coven Spartan * Kat II Spartan * Rex Salazar * Stan Marsh * Robo Knight * Devon Daniels * Ravi Shaw * Zoey Reeves * Nate Silva * Steel * Asta * Yuno * El Tigre * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Mikey Simmon * Randy Cummingham * Steven Universe * Hikari Bounds * Saya Kisaragi * Gunvolt * Nemestock * Mike Clinton * Leon Kennedy * Raiden * Snide * Heckyl * Kat/Ana * Naofumi Iwatani * Cloud Strife * Lance (Manus) * Ilana (Corus) * Alejandro Ramos * Marco Diaz * KO * Rad * Enid * Nana Midoriya * Ichika Kaneki * Gogo Tomoga * Takeru Homura * Rex (Pyra/Mythra) * Finn * Stella * Queen Bee * Strider Hiryu * Rick Sanchez * Huey Freeman * Riley Freeman * Black Panther * Dante * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Fujin * Mileena * Killer Bug * D’Vorah * Maka Albarn * Death The Kid * Black☆Star * Kota Izumi * Ash Williams * Spawn * Terminator * Hank J Wimbleton * TMNT * Zephyr * Tifa Lockhart * Vincent Valentine * Kilik * Xianghua * Maxi * Pyrrha Alexander * Patroklos Alexander * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Rachel Alucard * Makoto Nanaya * Iron Tager * Hakumen * Nu-13 * Hazama * Es * Platinum the Trinity * Nine * Jubei * Naoto Kurogane * Azrael * Hyde Kido * Linne * Waldstein * Orie Ballardiae * Gordeau the Harvester * Vatista * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Teddie * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Kanji Tatsumi * Naoto Shirogane * Aigis * Blue Beetles * Static Shock * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Brightburn * Victor/Valentino * Bruno Bucciarati * Giorno Giovanna * Henry Danger * Boruto Uzumaki * Meliodas * Ban * King * Diane * Gowther * Merlin * Escanor * Tomura Shigaraki * Revolver * Spectre * Fink * Copen * Sentinel * Kingpin * Mister Negative * Mysterio * Red Hood * The Grimm Slayer * Noodle Burger Boy * Venomous * Biowulf * Skalamander * Evox * Blaze * Roxy * Negan * Vemon (KillBane) * Slade * Carmine * Merkava * Zeldris * Sindel * Rash Jr. * Sheeva * Nightwolf * Noob-Smoke * Shredder * Bebop * Rocksteady * Jarek * Kabal * Tremor * Shang Tsung * Hendrickson * Warden Eternal * The Savior * Needle Kane * Mr. Grimm * Dollface * Dark Ace * Icy * Huntsman * Ainz Oral Gown * Lord Momon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Jacob Spartan * Emma Goodall * Grim Junior * Dipper Pines * Seth Hero * Ken Kaneki * Ren Amamiya * Daniel Toshida * Gon Freeces * Killua Zoldyck * Touka Kirishima * Hinami Fueguchi * Dib Membrane * Dehorena * Red Riding Hood * Dio * Wallace Maverick * Kenneth Diesel * Nick Ramos * Juuzou Suzuya * Sledge * Mandy * December to Dismember * Boogeyman * ZIM * Anti-Steven Jr. * Galvanax * Koutarou Amon * Richard Skull * Ayato Kirishima * Leo Irvin * Bipper Pines * Madame Odius * Goro Akechi * Kishou Arima * Hunter Thibodeaux * Jason Lee Scott * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Deadpool * Ed and GIR DLC Pre-Order * Lucy * Seth * Lord Valtor * Mina Loveberry * Sanford/Deimos * Reggie * Bohman * Doomfist * Guido Mista * Natsu Dragneel * G.F.Soldier 1900 * The Field (Bray Wyatt) Justice/Reckoning Wave * Redeemer * Bumblebee * Reaper * Hero Killer: Stain * Brax * Star-Lord * Lord Drakkon * Jedah Domura Waves 1 * Izayoi * Mitsuru Kirijo * Yuzuriha * Vargoyle * Adam Taurus * Narancia Ghirga Waves 2 * Mai * Akihiko Sanada * Mika Returna * Shinra Kusakabe * Harry Osborn * Senku Ishigami Waves 3 * Spinel * Leone Abbacchio * Siegfried * Ryu * Terry Bogard * Banjo and Kazooie Waves 4 * Doom Slayer * Arthur Boyle * Lucas Windblade * Pannacotta Fugo * Wasp Gamelon * Conner McKnight Waves 5 * Maki Oze * Viperion * Ryuko * Lucy Heartfilia * Danny Phantom * Amingo Waves 6 * Tamaki Kotatsu * Gray Fullbuster * Erza Scarlet * Hardlight * Omi * Tyler Navarro Final Waves * Raimundo Pedrosa * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Inking * Raptor * Ken Masters Stages * Toy World Land * Hectare Islands * Grid Battleforce * Cyber Dimension * The Clover Kingdom * Starville * Blackfield Asylum * Carnival of Carnage * Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Pixie Village * Cathedral * Shadow Town Center * Arcana School Gates * FireFly Fun House * Moon Palace * Noki Bay * Northwest Mansion * Florpus Invasion * The Galaxy Warriors * Candyland Hectare * Antekiu * XANA Cochlea * Naples Station * Forbidden Gate (Pre-Order) * Black Cargo Train (Pre-Order) * Junior's Club (Pre-Order) * Scatter Grid (DLC) * Toontown (DLC) * Havram (DLC) * Special Fire Cathedral 8 (DLC) * Injector Beach (DLC) * Shake-Up Wild Desert Party (DLC) * Xiaolin Temple (DLC) * Battle Harbor (DLC) Extra *Calamity Trigger 15/Soundtrack Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Video Games Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness